


Too Late to Say Sorry

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Fake Dating, Gen, dramione - Freeform, previous tomione, war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione has a reckless one night stand after Ron and her break up. A month later she meets Ginny's new fiance, Tom Riddle, who is the same person she hooked up with! Ginny doesn't know, Tom wants to continue, and Draco gets dragged into this somehow. Draco swears revenge, Ginny's planning a wedding and Hermione doesn't know what to do!Dramione endgame
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. An idea that came randomly.

Hermione splashed water on her face in the ladies room. She looked at her reflection and groaned. How could this be happening to her? She wiped her face with a paper towel and tried to take a few calming breaths. 

She came to Ginny’s engagement party at some posh restaurant in wizarding London. Ginny had been traveling with the Holyhead Harpies all over Europe. She had written to Hermione about someone she began dating for the past year and then just recently he proposed to her. So her welcome back party was also her engagement party, and everyone was there. Everyone. 

Hermione wasn’t one to make rash choices. She wasn’t irresponsible. She wasn’t reckless. But a month ago, she was. Ron and her had finally broken up and she went out and had a one off with some random guy she met in a bar. She didn’t think anything of it. She figured she would never see him again, until tonight, with Ginny on his arm. 

He had acted as if nothing happened between then except when they sat down to have dinner. His hand brushed against her thigh and Hermione jumped. She thought it was an accident. It wasn’t until the salad left that she felt his hand on her thigh again, this time moving under her dress. She immediately bolted and ran to the bathroom. This was bad, she couldn’t tell Ginny that she had slept with her fiance. And Ginny was one of her few female friends that she could confide in. She would go back to the table, feign a headache and go home. She couldn’t sit next to him. He was so smug, acting as if nothing happened, acting like the doting fiance so in love. Hermione opened the door and walked out and ran into someone. 

“Watch it Granger!” Draco said as he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling

“Malfoy?” Hermione said confused

“Hair’s still bushy as ever. Can you even get a brush through that thing?”

“Still pointy faced as ever”

“Glad some things never change” Draco said as he leaned closer to her

Hermione lifted her chin up defiantly at him. She would not be intimidated by him. She was about to say something when she saw him walking towards her from the corner of her. The dark suit stood out among the white decorations of the restaurant. Hermione panicked and pulled Draco into the ladies room. 

“What-” Draco started to say as he was pulled in

The door slammed shut behind him, and Hermione used her wand to make sure it locked and was silenced. She pulled away and started to panic. 

“Granger, I thought you were above a quick shag in the toilets. But I will make an exception for you” Draco flirted

“Shut up! I need to think!” Hermione said

“Think about what?”

“Merlin, what am I going to do? He’s out there and I’m trapped in here with you!”

“Who are you hiding from?”

“I need your help”

“I’m listening”

“But you have to promise, no swear, that you will not tell anyone what I’m about to tell you”

“This must be good, you’re all frazzled and your hair is getting bigger”

“I’m here for Ginny’s engagement party”

“Yes I heard she’s back”

“I slept with her fiance”

Draco merely arched an eyebrow.

“Well that was unexpected” Draco said

“I didn’t know who he was when I met him. It was a month ago, it was a one off! It didn’t mean anything!”

“So?”

“He saw me tonight, and acted like he didn’t know me, which was fine, but then at dinner he started touching me, and he wouldn’t stop”

“You have to tell her”

“No! I can’t do that! She’ll hate me”

“The man she’s going to marry is cheating on her, and will most likely continue to cheat on her. She’ll hate you for a while, but she’ll hate him forever. She’s got quite a bat bogey hex”

“I can’t have her hate me! She’s one of the few friends I have left!”

“That’s rather...sad…”

“Please Malfoy, please help, I’ll owe you one”

“Never start a negotiation, offering everything and anything. It doesn’t give you any leverage”

“I’m desperate right now! What am I supposed to do?”

“Never say you’re desperate, its unbecoming and people will take advantage. Now, I will assist you in this. You will owe me. Now whoever her fiance is he was walking towards us in the hallway wasn’t he?”

“How did you-”

“He’s probably waiting for you outside, let’s change a few things”

He reached into her hair and fluffed it up and started to tug at her dress. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked

“He already thinks the worst when he saw you drag me in here. Let him think it. That way he’ll think you’re unavailable and stop”

He reached and pinched her cheeks. He moved her necklace askew. He looked at her face and then reached into her hair again and tried to fluff it more. 

“That looks about right” Draco said

Draco looked in the mirror and unbuttoned two more buttons of his shirt and pulled his tie askew as well. He removed one of his cuff links and put it in his pocket. He ran his hands through his hair and let it go in different directions before smoothing it back down. 

“Where’s your lipstick?” Draco asked

“I left it in my bag” Hermione said

“Which is?”

“At the table”

“What kind of woman are you? Leaving her purse at the table”

“I was kinda in a rush!”

“Alright,” Draco said as he took out his and and shot a small stinging hex at her mouth

Hermione touched her lips and saw they were turning red and looking a bit swollen and shiny. Draco used his wand again and reduced the swelling to make it look as if they were kissing the entire time they were in the bathroom. He reached to her shoulders and pulled her bra strap off to the side of the dress. 

“Alright, now you look like you had a quickie in here” Draco said

“I’m not a slag”

“Says the girl who fucked her best friend’s fiance”

“I didn’t know he who he was then”

“Do you make it a habit of shagging random men?”

“No, I was really drunk”

“Still no excuse Granger”

“Are you going to help?”

“Of course, now we’re going to walk outside, you’ll feign surprise and shock and embarrassment. I’ll be right behind you. You’ll excuse yourself from dinner, get your purse and leave me with. Outside the restaurant, we’ll embrace, you’ll smile and I’ll apparate away from here”

“You really know how to manipulate things”

“It’s a skill I know, now, smile, and pretend that you’re in love with me”

“Right. How do you even know he’ll be out there?”

“If he isn’t, I’ll owe you”

“Fine”

Hermione opened the door, and took one step out before she was stopped by a rather tall man. Draco’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back towards him. 

“Hermione, you left your bag, I thought you would need it” the tall man said

“Riddle” Draco said

“Malfoy” Tom said coldly

Hermione looked between the two.

“You know each other?” Hermione asked

“Yes. Let’s go” Draco said grabbing her hand

Hermione took her purse back from Tom and followed Draco out. Tom watched as the two walked back to Ginny and spoke a few words before leaving. Tom followed as Draco took Hermione outside the restaurant. He watched as Draco placed his arm around her and lifted her chin up. He leaned down to kiss her and then they apparated away. 

“Tommy! You’re back” Ginny said

“Yes, it seems your friend left” Tom said

“Yes, well, she wasn’t feeling well, and I was surprised who she left with”

“Why is that?”

“She and Malfoy don’t have the greatest history. But honestly there was so much tension between them. They were either going to kill each other or shag each other to death”

Tom said nothing, but reached for a drink from a passing tray. 

“Don’t you know Malfoy?”

“We’ve crossed paths” Tom said taking a sip of his drink

* * *

Draco and Hermione landed in Draco’s flat. Hermione pulled away and caught herself from falling. She really hated apparating. She hated it more when it was someone else doing it. 

“Riddle?! You fucked Riddle of all people in the world?!” Draco yelled

“I didn’t know who he was! I’ve said a million times already!” Hermione yelled back

“Do you even know who he is? What he’s done!?”

“No, I’ve never heard of him!”

“Granger you pick the worst people you know”

“I know that! Look who I’m with right now!”

“I’m a bloody saint compared to him!”

“So you two have history together, is this going to be some testosterone fueled pissing contest?”

“You don’t know who you’ve fucked, literally.”

“Then tell me!”

“Riddle. He’s the reason why my father is in Azkaban. He’s the reason why my father’s company is dismantled and sold off in pieces. He’s the reason why I’m working at some shit company, that he owns, so he can remind me I’m under his thumb forever. He destroyed my life!”

“Malfoy…” Hermione said as she backed away 

“He took everything from me! Everything! And now I’m going take his happiness”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny continues with her wedding plans. Hermione tries to avoid Tom but fails to do so. And there is shenanigans afoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. Thanks to those that read it and gave kudos and left comments. Hope you're all amused.

“Hermione! You didn’t tell me you were with Malfoy of all people!” Ginny said as she looked at bouquet flowers

“It’s relatively new” Hermione said 

“You have to tell me what happened! I mean it was obvious you were going to kill each other or shag each other”

Hermione cringed internally. She hated lying to Ginny. She hated not telling her the truth about her fiance. And here she was in a florist shop looking at flowers for Ginny’s wedding. She felt like such a bad friend. 

“So tell me, how did it happen?” Ginny asked as she looked at a purple flower

“Where were you a month ago?” Hermione asked

“Me? I was, I think I was in Estonia? We were playing the team from there. It wasn’t memorable”

“Was Tom there?”

“Tommy? No, he was working”

That’s what he told her? That he was working? Ginny was playing for her team, living her dream and he was cheating on her, prowling for women in bars. The thought made her sick. It made her sicker that she was the other woman, well for that night.

“Enough about me, tell me how you two got together”

Hermione froze for a second. She thought Ginny was referring to Tom. She relaxed when she realized she was talking about Draco. She remembered what Draco said, tell a half truth, as it’s most believable. 

“It was a one off. We were both drunk” Hermione said

“Really? That doesn’t sound like you” Ginny said 

“It was after Ron and I broke up. I was angry, frustrated, and just wanted to forget. I had a few drinks, and ran into Malfoy”

“And he just shagged the frustration out of you it seems”

“Ginny!”

“What? That’s what happened right? Otherwise you wouldn’t be talking to him now”

“I don’t want everyone to know that’s who we got together. Makes me look like a slag”

“I won’t tell anyone”

“No one! Not even Tom!”

“Fine, fine. I take it he was good otherwise you wouldn’t want a repeat performance”

“Don’t you have flowers to look at?”

“Fine, change the subject. Are you going to be ok with Ron being there?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine, it doesn’t matter now. We’ve both moved on”

“Oh good, because he’s bringing a date”

“Already!?”

“You’ve got Malfoy. Besides, Tommy’s got no groomsmen, which is weird. He said he didn’t want anyone”

“Doesn’t he have friends? Oh that was mean”

“I don’t think he does. He works all the time, and keeps to himself. He’s only told me a few parts about his past. He grew up in an orphanage, totally alone. I think as he grew up he just expected to be alone”

“That’s sad. So he has no one?”

“No one”

“How did you meet?”

“It’s rather funny. The team and I were in a bar, celebrating a win. These guys were a little too handsy and of course I used my bat bogey hex on them. And that somehow got his attention.”

“Really? So he’s attracted to your violent tendencies”

“No! It wasn’t like that. He says it was because I was strong and stood up for myself. He came over to see if we were ok and bought us a round. Then he just left”

“He left?”

“Yeah, I saw him at a game a few days later. He started showing up to all my games actually, all over Europe. He started sending me flowers. And one day after a game I went up to him and asked him out for drinks, and we hit it off”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s just so soon, I mean you’ve been gone a year and you’ve known him for less”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just, it’s a huge step you know? I just want you to be happy”

“I am. He makes me happy”

“That’s good then. I should go”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then. Dinner at the Burrow?”

“Sure, owl me”

Hermione walked out of the florist shop only to see Tom walking towards it. She turned and took out her wand. She could feel his fingertips brushing up against her when she was about to apparate. She felt his hand around her arm and stopped. 

“Let go” Hermione said never turning

“Can we speak for a few minutes?” Tom asked

“No”

“I didn’t tell her”

“I expected you wouldn’t. Most men don’t like to admit to cheating” Hermione said pulling her arm away

“I didn’t thinkI’d ever see you again. Please if we could just-”

“No! Stop touching me!” Hermione turned around, “Stop trying to talk to me and act like everything is fine when it’s not!”

“I can't stop thinking about you, ever since that night. I looked for you again and again” Tom said desperately reaching out towards her

Hermione didn’t look at his eyes. Draco had mentioned that Tom was very skilled in legilimens. Eye contact or any physical contact made it easier. She kicked him hard in the leg, and he cried out and crouched down to his leg. She ran down the street and quickly apparated. 

* * *

Hermione landed in her flat and fell to her knees. Tom had confessed that he looked for her, that he wanted more. She sent a patronus to Draco, telling him to meet her immediately. She felt something brushing against her hand and looked down to see Crookshanks rubbing his head on her. She let her fingers stroke the cat who knew she was in distress. Her floo roared to life and Draco walked through. He saw her on the floor. 

“Granger, what happened?” Draco asked as he helped her stand up

“I ran into him, Ginny and I were looking at flowers. He was outside. I tried to get away, but he grabbed me. He said he looked for me after that night. That he kept looking. He said he couldn’t stop thinking about me. I feel dirty” Hermione said hugging herself

“He’s manipulating you. Don’t let him. Don’t give him control of the situation. He hates it when he loses control. And he knows he can’t control you” Draco said as he pulled her into his arms

Crookshanks looked up at the two embracing. Hermione was trembling in his arms. 

“Are you cold?” Draco asked

“No, I’m scared. You didn’t see the way he looked at me when he said it. He sounded so desperate”

“Then use it against him”

“I’m not good at this like you are”

“Did he try to get into your head?”

“No, I don't think so. He was trying to get me to talk to him”

“Did you look at him?”

“No”

“Good. You know he can get into your head. You need to practice occlumency”

“I know. We all can’t be as talented as you”

“I’ve been practicing since I was a child. I can keep him out, but I can tell when he’s trying. It feels like he’s slamming a hammer against my skull. But for you he may be gentler”

“Teach me”

* * *

Ginny was looking at wedding dresses, completely bored. She didn’t really enjoy looking at these traditional dresses. Tom for some reason really wanted a traditional magical pureblood wedding for some reason. Ginny had only picked Hermione to be a bridesmaid, the only bridesmaid it seemed. She was particularly close with anyone else. Hermione looked at the bridesmaids dresses. They were all horrid. 

“I hate all these dresses” Ginny said

“Let’s go elsewhere then” Hermione said

“Tommy want’s a traditional wedding for some reason”

“Why? I thought that wasn’t your thing”

“It’s not, but it will make him happy. I guess he just wants things to be proper”

“I guess”

“Hey, this looks like the dress you wore to the Yule Ball” Ginny said pulling the periwinkle dress out

“It’s the same color, it’s got way too many ruffles and I don’t know what this is on it” Hermione said touching the tulle on the dress

“Try it on”

“No”

“Please? This is the only interesting thing in this place”

“Fine, don’t say I don’t do anything for you”

Hermione took the hideous dress and went to the changing room. Her phone buzzed in her purse and she took it out. It was a text from Draco. She was glad that Draco was willing to get a mobile phone. It was faster to reach her than an owl, and he couldn't produce a patronus yet. 

_ Draco: Where are you? _

_ Hermione: Trying on ugly dresses at this dress shop. Shared location _

Draco apparated outside the dress shop. He walked inside and saw Ginny looking at ugly wedding dress.

“She Weasley, where’s Granger?” Draco asked

“Trying on a dress, you’ll like it Malfoy” Ginny teased

“We are in a dress shop. One would hope there would be dresses here”

“How did you two finally get together?”

“It was random, we just met up”

“Don’t lie Malfoy”

“What would you like me to say then? What will make you happy?”

“The truth”

“Which version of the truth would you like to hear?”

“Are you ashamed of her?”

“No”

“Then why haven’t you told anyone?”

“It’s rather new”

“She said the same thing”

“So I’d rather not throw her to the wolves just yet. Reporters are ruthless, they’ll never give you a minute alone”

“She said it’s only been a month”

“Sounds about right”

Hermione pushed the curtain aside and walked out. The dress was drowning her in periwinkle ruffles and tulle. She walked out and saw Ginny and Draco looking at her. 

“I look ridiculous!” Hermione said

Ginny laughed and Draco’s mind went back to the Yule Ball in fourth year. His brain started replaying Hermione walking down the steps toward Viktor Krum. His 14 year old self was speechless and hopeless, only able to watch her as she walked off. Draco started walking towards her. Hermione was playing with the fabric of the dress when she felt Draco’s shadow over her. She looked up and saw him staring at her, his normal grey eyes were darker and there was a predatory glint in them. 

“Malfoy?” Hermione asked

Draco was always graceful in all his movements. No matter what he did. One hand reached into her hair and slid down to the back of her neck. His other hand pulled the curtain to the changing room closed with a flourish only he could do. 

Ginny gasped in surprise. She would have never expected to see Draco Malfoy kiss her best friend let alone take her into the changing room. The bell above the door to the store chimed as someone walked in. Ginny was too distracted to notice who it was. Hermione wasn’t paying attention to anything outside the changing room. Hermione was focused on the wizard who’s arms she was in and whose lips were on hers. His kiss was gentle, not harsh and demanding, his lips were gently coaxing hers. She was surprised that Malfoy wasn’t trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Her lips parted and she felt Draco pull her closer, up against his body. His hand brushed past her breast, making its way into her hair. His tongue slipped inside, teasing hers. Her hands reached around his waist and squeezed his shapely bottom. And it was firm. Draco’s lips remained on hers, her brain was starting to forget how to breathe. His hand slipped down her neck to her breast and cupped it through the layers of fabric. She whimpered and he pressed her against the wall hard. A wave of magic was unleashed, it flowed through the store, affecting everyone it came in contact with. Ginny felt warm suddenly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. 

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” Ginny asked

“I came to see how the dress shopping was” Tom said as he adjusted his collar

They were both feeling uncomfortable. Ginny grabbed his hand.

“We need to go...NOW” Ginny said

“Yes, I agree” Tom said

There was a shrill of a scream and Ginny and Tom turned back to see where it came from. A sales lady had pushed the curtain aside and caught Draco pressing Hermione against the wall in her periwinkle dress. They both looked flustered and only Hermione looked embarrassed. Draco’s hand was pulling the front of her dress back up. 

Tom was suddenly quaking with rage. It was Draco. Draco was touching her, Draco was pawing at her like some hormonal teenager. 

“We do not condone such behavior here! You will have to purchase the dress as you have defiled it!” 

Draco saw Tom staring at them and turned back to Hermione. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips and pulled the curtain behind him as he walked out. He saw Ginny pulling Tom out of the store, while Tom was glaring at him. Draco fixed his tie and waited for Hermione to come out. 

* * *

Hermione and Draco landed in her flat, holding the hideous periwinkle dress. Hermione set the dress down on the couch. Crookshanks meowed at her, he was hungry and she hadn’t fed him yet. A hungry Crookshanks made for a very cranky one. 

“Granger, we should talk” Draco said

“Yes, of course” Hermione said getting the cat food

“When I kissed you-”

“Oh, we’re starting with that are we?”

“I don’t regret it, it was unexpected, I apologize, if I was out of line, but I saw you in that dress, that damn periwinkle dress”

“That dress is hideous”

“But you looked beautiful in it”

“What? Are you ok?” Hermione said waving her hand in front of his face

Draco grabbed her hand and held it in his.

“That dress reminded me of you at the Yule Ball, fourth year. You looked magnificent”

“Oh” Hermione started to blush

“And I was reminded how much I wanted you then”

“What?”

Draco cleared his throat and took a step back, releasing her hand. 

“I apologize, this was not what we agreed upon. I will restrain myself”

“What if I don’t want you to?”

Crookshanks hissed at the two, pushing his food bowl towards them. Hermione had yet to feed him. Hermione pulled the top off the metal tin and placed it in front of her familiar. Crookshanks promptly ignored them and went to eat his food. 

“Before anything else happens, we have to talk about what happened” Draco said

“I thought we just did”

“Yes, I mean no. Let me explain. When we were in the changing room, something happened. I felt your magic. You seemed to have released it when we were occupied”

“Accidental magic?”

“Not exactly. It seems you unleashed it unknowingly, but this is different. How do I explain this? Please sit down. And try not to be offended” Draco said

Hermione sighed and sat down on a chair in her kitchen. Draco sat down across from her. 

“Please try not to be offended. When I first displayed accidental magic when I was young, I was already aware I was a wizard. I was aware magic existed and thus I had to control it. I’ve been controlling it since I was a child. Most pureblood families teach their children this. I would assume half bloods one parent is magical and will of course watch over the child to make sure there is no accidental magic. So they grow up knowing magic exists within them, and thus know they have to control it”

“Your point?”

“You are muggle born. You didn’t know about magic until much later. Your parents didn’t tell you to control it because they didn’t know. And yes you are a witch, and yes you’ve been trained, but there are certain aspects that you’re not aware of”

Hermione motioned for Draco to continue. 

“I felt it, I felt your magic. It was warm, inviting, powerful. It was a bit overwhelming. And I could also tell you were aroused”

Hermione blushed with embarrassment. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve only experienced it once or twice. It usually occurs during sex, when you reach-”

“OK I get it! You felt my magic. I’ll try to control it better!”

“But we were merely kissing and you-”

“You took me by surprise! I wasn’t expecting it alright? And I didn’t know I let everyone feel my magic”

“Everyone in the shop felt it. Ginny, Riddle”

“Tom was there?”

“Yes, and he was seething with anger when he saw us”

“At least he stayed away”

“For now”

“Has it ever happened to you, when you lose control?”

“I never lose control”

“Pity”

* * *

Ginny looked up at the ceiling, gasping for air. She wasn’t sure what just happened, or what came over Tom. They had been at it for 2 hours and she was exhausted. She played quidditch professionally but she was about to pass out. 

“You should come dress shopping more Tommy” Ginny said

Tom looked over at Ginny who was still trying to catch her breath. He hated that nickname. He hated that she would call him that and not Tom. He felt it at the dress shop again. He felt her magic, it swept through him, enticing him, luring him, teasing him. Her magic called out to him. He could feel how powerful it was. How raw and intense it was. He felt it that night with her. He felt her unleash it around him and he wanted more. He had never felt anything like it before. Not even with Ginny. He had tried for the past two hours to see if she would release her magic, let it surround him, instead he felt nothing. He felt empty inside as he always did. 

He got out of bed, Ginny was already asleep. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted Hermione, he wanted to feel her magic, and he would do anything to get it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny continues with her wedding planning. Tom wants Hermione and tries to bribe Draco. Harry and Hermione are working on a few things for the aurors. Draco and Hermione take a weekend trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. Thanks to those that are reading this.

Harry was walking into the Ministry when he heard Hermione call out for him. He turned and saw her running towards him. 

“Hey Hermione, haven’t seen you in a while” Harry said

“Yeah, things have been crazy lately. Where are you headed?”

“RAD, you know research and department”

“I hate that nickname.”

“Says the girl who made spew. Anyways I’m calling them that until they get an better department name”

“What are you doing there?”

“They’re working on a few things. I saw this muggle movie and they had these bulletproof vests and I thought, why don’t we have that?”

“Because you have shield charms”

“Yes, but sometimes there isn’t enough time for it, at least the vest would offer some protection”

“Yes, that’s true. I’ve been working on something there too”

“Really?”

“Yes, let’s go”

The two walked to the elevators and went down several floors until they reached the research department. Hermione had worked there on and off depending on her projects. She walked in and looked at the latest project she was working on. It was a pair of glasses, black rimmed traditional looking glasses. She picked them up and put them on and looked at Harry.

“When did you get those?” Harry asked

“I made them” Hermione said

“So what do they do?” Harry asked

“They’re supposed to help with occlumency” 

“Why would you need those?”

“I don’t want people trying to get into my head. They say physical contact and eye contact makes it easier. So these should help a little”

“How do they work?”

“You know those two way mirrors?”

“Yeah, what about them?”

“They’re easily replicated. I made the lenses of the glasses into a two way mirror. So it should reflect and shield the eyes. I cast a disillusion on them so they look like normal glasses. I’m trying to put them into contact lenses as well”

“That’s really clever Hermione. Have you tested them yet?”

“I will soon. So tell me about this vest you’re thinking about”

* * *

Draco apparated into Hermione’s flat. He saw Crookshanks look at him, almost appraising him. The orange creature sat there, with his tail swishing back and forth. Draco ignored the creature sitting on the couch and sat down in the nearby chair. Crookshanks jumped down and walked over to the chair where he sat. Crookshanks jumped onto the arm of the chair and looked at Draco. Draco was not going to be intimidated by this animal. 

The floo roared to life and Hermione walked out. She saw Draco and Crookshanks sitting on the chair together. Crookshanks walked across Draco’s lap and jumped down onto the floor to greet Hermione. Draco groaned slightly as the damn animal purposely stomped on his family jewels. He stood up to meet Hermione who seemed to be buzzing. Crookshanks was winding himself around legs as she tried to put her things down. 

“Crookshanks, stop it, what’s gotten into you today?” Hermione asked

Crookshanks meowed at her and then rubbed his head against her leg. She sighed and picked him up into her arms and carried him into the kitchen. 

“Granger, hello to you too” Draco said following her into the kitchen

“Sorry, hi Draco, thanks for coming over. I need your help with something” Hermione said setting her familiar on the counter

“You always need help”

“Well I’m not afraid of asking for it. Anyways you’re good at Legilimens right?”

“Yes”

Hermione took the black rimmed glasses out of her purse and put them on. 

“Are you going for the look of Potter’s sister now?” Draco teased

“Harry’s glasses are round, these are not” Hermione said

“And the point of these?”

“They should protect the eyes from legilimens”

“Really?”

“Yes try, but only eye contact, I have to work on the rest later”

“I should warn you Granger, I’m able to to do this without eye contact”

“I know, but just try”

Draco looked into her eyes and tried to enter her mind. He couldn’t enter through the eyes but still managed to enter her mind. She saw Harry and her talking in the Ministry and Harry sending a stupify at a vest on a mannequin. He left her mind and she fell forward onto the counter.

“Did I hurt you?” Draco asked

“No, I wasn’t expecting that”

“What are you and Potter working on? I saw a vest”

“Oh that, Harry got the idea from a movie. They always wear these bulletproof vests and Harry thought maybe aurors should have them too. So far, if we line the vest with rocks it blocks the stupify and other smaller hexes and curses. But it only works if they are localized to the chest area. We’re working on making it resist more things”

“That’s fascinating. And have you tested it against other charms? I’m guessing you put a featherlight charm on the rocks so it can be worn easily, but what if someone does the counter charm?”

“I hadn’t thought of that yet. Mostly likely they won’t suspect an auror wearing this”

* * *

Draco walked into his office and dragged his hand down his face. He hated being here. He hated being under Riddle. He hated the situation he was in. He sat down at his desk and tried to compose himself. He didn’t have much time because Tom walked into his office and shut the door. 

“Malfoy” Tom said sitting down in the chair across from him

“Riddle. What brings you by this early? We don’t usually have our little verbal sparring until after lunch” Draco said

“I felt we should get it out of the way”

“Lovely”

“Need I remind you that I’m the one in control here? I have your father’s company, and his vaults, and I’d have your bloody estate too”

“Is there a point to this?”

“You have something I want. I have something you want, let’s call it a trade shall we?”

Draco leaned back into his seat. Riddle usually had more finesse than this. He was being messy, which was a first. 

“I don’t have anything, you made sure of that” Draco said

“I know you’re not seeing Hermione that way, I know it’s all a farce” Tom said

“Really? You know this how?”

“Ginny has filled me in on the details. You hated each other. You’re merely doing this to annoy me and try to sabotage the wedding”

“You think too highly of yourself. What she and I have is real, it’s new but it’s real, and I know it’ must tear you up inside to know that she choose me”

“You don’t even care about her. Let her go”

“And what brought on this?”

“She’s Ginny’s closest friend, she doesn’t want her getting hurt”

“Granger is a big girl. She can take care of herself”

“I will return your vaults to you, and you can tell your mother she can come out of whatever hiding place she’s in. I have no interest in her”

“Really? You seemed rather interested in her sister. So much that you had her committed”

“Madness runs in the family it seems. It may reach you yet. Consider my offer, you’ll be rich again, and you’ll never have to work here again”

“All because of Granger? That’s rather insulting. She’s worth more than my vaults”

“What do you want then?”

“I already have what I want” Draco smirked

“You’re poor, you have no friends, no one will help you. I’m offering you your wealth back, and you don’t want it?”

“You showed your hand too early. You want her, and I have her”

“Then give her to me!”

“She’s not a thing, I can’t give her to you. She’s a person”

“She’s a mudblood!”

Draco leaned back, a bit surprised and shocked at his sudden outburst. 

“A filthy mudblood” Tom said 

“Yet you want her”

The door to his office opened and Hermione walked in holding her wand. She had heard everything. She glared at Tom.

“Get out” Hermione said

“Hermione-” Tom started to say

Hermione flicked her wand, and Tom floated up out of the seat and was thrown out of the office. The door slammed shut and was locked and silenced. She turned back to Draco who was still sitting in his seat. 

“You heard” Draco said

“Yes” Hermione answered as she walked closer to him

“I’m not going to lie, watching you throw him out of here was hot. Your hair’s gotten bigger” Draco said getting up and touching her hair

“He acted like he just trade me like a pack of cards or something” Hermione fumed

“You’re worth more than a pack of cards, at least a case of cards” Draco teased

“It’s not funny”

“He’s desperate though, he’s always precise, and just now he was messy. He offered me my vaults back for you.”

“That’s a lot of galleons”

“It is, so you must mean a lot to him”

“It was one night, and I was drunk for most of it”

“Well he’s completely obsessed with you”

“Great, just what I needed”

“Not that I don’t love your company, but why are you here?”

“Oh, I came by to invite you to lunch”

“Lunch is not for another few hours”

“An early lunch”

“Well I suppose since you already kicked my boss out, I might as well”

Hermione slipped her arm into Draco’s and walked towards the door. He opened it and let her go out first. Tom was standing there, fuming. 

“Malfoy!” Tom said

“Riddle” Draco answered back smiling

“Hermione” Tom said looking at her

“No” Hermione said walking away

* * *

Harry was in the research department again watching Hermione work on the vest. 

“So this can withstand jinxes and hexes, but what about the other curses?” Harry asked

“I’m working on it. Though I found some interesting things”

“Such as?”

“A metal that helps with occlamacy”

“Such a thing exists?”

“Yes, it’s very rare, but I’m going to search for it”

“Where are you headed?”

“A few places. I also have a theory, but I need to gather a few things”

“What’s your theory”

“The Aveda, it can’t be blocked, not with a spell or shield, but a physical object.”

“We are not testing that theory”

“You have to mean the aveda, and it must feed off some emotion, I mean you have to be so hateful to cast it, because you have to mean it. So the opposite of hate is love”

“Yeah except you can’t bottle love, many of tried”

“Yes, but I have a few theories”

“Let’s hear them”

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were looking over wedding invitations at the Burrow. Ginny had yet to decide on which ones she would use for the wedding. They were all off white and cream colored. 

“These wizarding invitations are just like muggle ones, boring” Hermione said

“I know, Fred and George wanted to add something to them, you know to make them exciting” Ginny said as she looked through the cards

“For once I agree with them” Hermione said

“Tommy is all we should be traditional. We should do the traditional pureblood wedding, this is so boring”

“So why don’t you tell him you don’t like this traditional stuff?”

“I should, but he seems on edge these days. Work is stressing him out”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but lately he’s been really, really aggressive in bed. I mean he spent 2 hours last time”

“Merlin is that even possible?”

“I know right? You’d think with all the sex, he’d be less stressed”

“Um yeah, so why don't you explain it to him? I mean he wants to make you happy right?”

“I guess, I’ll talk to him later tonight”

“Good, I think you should have some color in these invitations, and some fireworks, I’m sure your brothers can help with that” Hermione said

“That’s what they do. So are you going to tell me why you were visiting Malfoy at work?”

“Who told you that?”

“Tommy may have mentioned it”

“Tommy is far too nosy. I saw Draco, but we just met for lunch”

“How are things with you two going?”

“Pretty well, we’re just going to see where it goes”

“Tommy really doesn’t like Malfoy”

“The feeling is mutual”

“So I guess you’re bringing him to the wedding then”

“Yes most likely. Will that be a problem?”

“No, I’m sure him and Tommy can have it out”

“Or something like that”

“Are you coming to dinner with us?”

“Oh no, I can’t”

“You don’t even know when”

“Sorry I’ve just been busy at work working on this new project”

“It’s this Friday night, Tommy got us a table at this new restaurant in Diagon Alley”

“Oh, um, no, Draco and I-”

“He can come too, we’ll make it a double date”

“No, we can’t, we’re going away for the weekend”

“A weekend trip? Already? Things must be going well then”

“Yes, I just don’t want to keep talking about it you know? I just want to see where it goes”

“Fine, but next time we’re definitely meeting up, and the boys can hash it out”

* * *

Hermione burst into Draco’s office. Draco looked up from his desk at her. 

“Is there a reason why you burst into my office?” Draco asked

“We’re going on a weekend trip, that’s why we’re not meeting them on Friday night for dinner” Hermione said

“We are? And where are you taking me? Somewhere romantic?”

“Only the best for you” Hermione said sarcastically

“What shall I pack for this weekend getaway? Are we going somewhere warm?” 

Hermione walked around his desk. She sat on his desk right next to him. She glanced down at what he was looking at. She picked it up and looked at it, while Draco tried to take it from her.

“Don’t look at that” Draco said

“Why?” Hermione asked

The paper was a flyer advertising blood purity. How to spot a mudblood and how mudbloods stole magic from real wizards. Hermione crumpled it into a ball.

“It’s Riddle’s propaganda, he fancies himself the poster boy for pureblood supremacy” Draco said

“Then why do you have it?”

He’s been trying to get me to be the poster boy, since he’s not pureblood. A bit hard to be spewing pureblood supremacy when you’re not a pureblood”

“He believes this stuff?”

“Obviously. He’s gathered quite a following. He can be charismatic when he wants to be” Draco said

“He knows I’m muggleborn, but he still tries. This makes no sense.” Hermione said as she tossed the paper ball into the trash.

“Actually it kinda does. You’re forbidden to him, which makes him want you even more. Plus you release your magic when you-”

“Ok! We went over that part already!”

“I don’t want anything to do with him and his little club”

“So you don’t believe in it anymore? About your precious sacred 28, and how muggle borns somehow stole your magic?”

“That was just tireless dribble, I was fed as a child. I called you that foul word when I was a child, and I never apologized for it”

“Still haven’t”

“I’m sorry”

“Go on”

Draco stood up and placed his hands onto the desk on the outside of her while he leaned in towards her. 

“I was a prat for doing that to you, but you were a know it all swot that punched me in the face”

“That felt good though”

The door to his office opened and Draco immediately leaned in to kiss Hermione. Hermione kissed him back, pulling on his shirt. 

“Malfoy!” Tom yelled

Draco pulled away and saw Tom standing there. 

“This is not a brothel where you can carry on however you like. This is a place of business!” Tom said

“Brothels are businesses technically speaking” Hermione said

“Do not fornicate on the desk! It’s company property!” Tom said

“As if I would shag at work” Draco said helping Hermione off the desk

“Do not test me” Tom said

“If I did shag her, you’d know it” Draco said

“I should fire you” Tom said

“For what?” Draco answered back

“Too much testosterone in here, I’m leaving. Pack a light jacket for Friday” Hermione said as she kissed his cheek and left. 

* * *

“Why the bloody hell are we in Oxfordshire? Do you enjoy forcing me to be among the peasants?” Draco asked as he pulled his jacket closed

“Research. And you think everyone is a peasant”

“Besides the point, what are we researching?”

Draco followed Hermione as she walked towards a large hedge maze.

“We have one of these at the manor, except its magical” Draco said

“Yes, I know. But this one is special. King Henry II built it for his mistress. He was so in love with her, that he made this made complicated so only they would know how to get to the center”

“Did you bring me here for an outdoor shag? Scandalous Granger!”

“Ugh, why do you have to make everything about sex?”

“When is everything not about sex? This king made a maze for his mistress, so they could have sex in the center”

“Yes, well the queen found out and she found a way to the center eventually. She confronted the mistress and let her choose, poison or a sword. She chose the poison. The king ended up imprisoning the queen for the rest of her life.”

“How tragic”

“I know”

“So what are we doing here?”

“I’m looking for something, anything physical that shows their love”

“It’s a maze”

“I know, maybe we should go to her well instead”

“Are we going to milk some cows after?”

Hermione broke a piece of the hedge maze off and placed it in her small beaded bag bag. She walked along the maze and found what remains of the well. 

“It’s more of a pool of water, a shallow pool than well” Draco said

“I know” Hermione said

Hermione leaned down and filled a few bottles with the water from the well and placed them into her bag. 

“Where off to now Granger? Are we going to herd sheep?”

* * *

Tom was trying to get the attention of everyone in the room. It was a monthly meeting they had at the old LeStrange estate. Tom had managed to get a few pureblood supporters to come to the meeting. 

“Order! Order!” Tom yelled

The men quieted down and looked at him.

“Where’s Malfoy?!” a man yelled out

“He’s preoccupied, I will be leading the meeting tonight” Tom answered

“You’re a half blood!” 

“We came for Malfoy!”

“I am the heir of Slytherin himself! I assure you the blood that flows through me is more powerful than Malfoy or any of you lot!” Tom said

“Is that so? You’re still a half blood though” Antonin Dolohov said walking out of the crowd

Tom narrowed his eyes when he saw Antonin approaching. 

“This isn’t even your estate. You trick poor Bella into giving it to you. That probably wasn’t very hard was it? She was already a bit looney. You are in no position to run this meeting or even be part of this” Antonin said

“Are you challenging me?”

“I’m pointing out the obvious”

“This meeting is-”

“Not for the likes of you. It’s for purebloods, for keeping the filth out, for keeping those mudbloods in their place. Those who dared to steal magic from a real wizard. And you half bloods are just as bad. Soiling our blood with muggles. Your father was a muggle wasn't he?”

Tom glared at Antonin, who began screaming and twisting onto the floor. Tom had done it wandlessly and without a word. The others watched on in disbelief. Tom released Antonin and then looked back at the crowd. 

“Now, are there any more objections?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Draco's birthday! So here's a short chapter, where Hermione celebrates it with Draco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading.

Hermione was walking towards Draco’s office. She had a small cupcake in a box in her hands. It was Draco’s birthday and she wanted to do something for him. He seemed alone, his friends and his wealth were gone. And he was stuck working for Riddle. She walked to his door when Tom blocked her. 

“I really must insist you stop visiting during work hours Hermione” Tom said

“Get out of my way” Hermione said

“You’re a distraction for him” 

“And you’re annoying me”

“No visits unless it’s after hours or lunch”

“I brought lunch” Hermione said motioning to the box in her hands

“That’s it?”

“Oh, it’s not in the box. I am lunch”

“Why would you waste your time on him? He has nothing to offer you”

“More than you”

Tom’s hand touched her cheek and Hermione immediately slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me” Hermione said

“That’s not what you said last time. In fact you were quit vocal-”

“I was drunk. And it wasn’t that good from what parts I could remember”

“But it was good, very good for you, because I felt it, I felt your magic”

“But it’s not my magic, I’m just a mudblood that stole magic from a wizard. That’s what you said”

Hermione’s hair started to get bigger. 

“A filthy one at that. So dirty” Tom said as his hand floated above the neckline of her wrap dress

The neckline of her dress started to move and reveal the floral lingerie under it. Tom saw peonies along the edge of it. His fingers brushed against them and they moved against his touch. Hermione’s hair frazzled with magic and Tom merely smirked. Hermione kneed him hard in the groin and he fell back against the door in pain. Hermione opened the door to Draco’s office and walked over Tom. She slammed the door closed and Draco looked up. 

“Granger?” Draco said getting up

Hermione pulled her dress back into place and walked over to him. She smiled at him. 

“Happy Birthday” Hermione said offering him the box

“I’m surprised you remembered”

Draco opened the small box and saw the white cupcake inside with colorful sprinkles on it. He arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

“Really?” Draco said taking it out of the box

Hermione reached into her bag and placed a small gold candle in the middle of the cupcake. She snapped her fingers and the candle lit up.

“Make a wish” Hermione said

“None of them have come true in the past year” Draco said

“Maybe some of them will, you never know if you don’t try”

Draco humored her and thought about it for a second and then blew out the candle. Hermione took the candle out of the cupcake and placed it on his desk. She leaned closer to Draco and whispered something into his ear. He wasn’t sure what she was saying. 

“What?” Draco asked

Hermione pulled away and Draco dropped the cupcake to the floor. 

“Merlin Granger!” Draco yelled out in shock

Draco grabbed his wand and waved it quickly, locking and silencing the door, and pulling all the curtains in the windows shut. Hermione was standing before him in the sexiest lingerie he’d ever seen. It was pink and white peonies lining a bra and panty set that was completely transparent. The edges of the lingerie had peonies that seemed to move on their own. The peonies were strategically placed on the lingerie, so nothing was actually revealed. Draco noticed there was a bow in the middle of her bra. 

Hermione could tell Draco was staring intently. Judging by where his eyes were, she could tell he was staring at the bow. 

“Presents are supposed to have bows aren’t they?” Hermione asked

“Yes, lots of bows” Draco answered never looking away

“I remember you would be showered with presents, surrounded by silver and green bows”

Draco walked closer to her, his hands rested on her hips. He felt fabric even though he saw none. His hands moved up and he felt more fabric. 

“Only you can see it” Hermione said

“Really?” Draco asked

“Finite” Hermione said

Hermione’s green wrap dress appeared on her again, covering the sexy lingerie. 

“Do it again, do it again” Draco said

Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m taking you out to lunch, and dessert” Hermione said as she took his hand

“Do it again!” Draco said

“Draco, we’re going out”

“It’s my birthday!” Draco whined

Hermione whispered into his ear again, and Draco’s eyes looked up and down her body as he could see through the dress again. Hermione turned and opened the door. 

“Merlin, there’s a bow on the back too?” Draco said

Hermione laughed as she pulled him through the door and lead him out of the building. 

“Why do the peonies keep moving?” Draco asked as he followed her

“They want to be touched” Hermione answered

Draco pulled her into an alcove and pushed her up against the wall. His lips were on her neck.

“Draco! We have to go” Hermione said

Draco continued to kiss down her neck. He pushed the neckline of her dress aside and saw the peonies. He touched them gently and they pulsed under his touch and released their fragrance. 

“We can’t apparate until we’re outside” Hermione said

“Forget lunch, let’s go to dessert”

* * *

Ginny rushed through the floo into Hermione’s flat. Hermione was in a short pink robe holding a cake on a plate.

“Ginny?” Hermione asked setting the cake down on the table

“Hermione! I’m sorry to have dropped in, I didn’t know where else to go!” Ginny said

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Tommy, we just had a terrible fight!” Ginny said on the verge of tears

Hermione groaned internally. Of course Tom would do this. He would pick a fight with Ginny so she would come here. Draco was still waiting in her bedroom for his birthday cake. 

“Have a seat, I’ll make some tea. And I’ll go change”

Hermione said as she picked up the cake and walked to her bedroom. She found Draco laying on her bed with only his pants on. 

“You really did make me a cake” Draco said

“Of course I did” Hermione said setting it down on the dresser

Draco got up and walked over to her and kissed her. 

“Not to kill the mood, but Ginny is here” Hermione said

“Are you going to tell her?”

“Merlin no!”

“You’re going to have to at some point”

“I know, but I don’t want to do it now”

“She’s going to be mad regardless, and she will hate you for a while, but she will forgive you. Riddle, she’s going to hate forever, well until he dies. People tend to forgive people when they die”

“Draco! How can you say that?!”

“It’s true, anyways, you’re going to have to tell her eventually”

“I know”

“It’s still my birthday, so could you hurry up and talk to her and then make her go away so we can get back to what we were doing?”

“Not everything is about sex”

“Says the girl who wore sexy lingerie to my office”

Hermione took off the short pink robe, and Draco grabbed her and kissed her. His hands traced along the peonies on her lingerie.

“Draco, I have to go, I’ll be back soon, eat some cake in the meantime” Hermione said pushing him off

Hermione put on a large fluffy bathrobe and tied it tightly around herself. She looked back and saw Draco sitting on her bed pouting. 

“I won’t be long”

Hermione walked back to the living room where Ginny was. Hermione waved her wand and the hot water was ready and pouring into the tea cups. She levitated it over to the table where Ginny was. 

“So what happened?” Hermione asked

“We had such a fight. He got so angry. I’ve never seen him that angry before”

“What was the fight about?”

“The location. My family wanted it at the Burrow, or near it, outside you know? And Tommy just got so angry! He said he didn’t want it outside, he wanted it somewhere grand, and distinguished, somewhere fit for a pureblood wedding. Sometimes I think he only wants me because I am a pureblood”

“Oh Ginny…”

“He thinks the Burrow is a hovel, it’s drab and looks about to fall at any moment. He’d be embarrassed to let anyone see such a thing”

“He said all that?”

“In not so many words. It felt like he was doing me a favor by marrying me, saving me from a life of being poor and destitute”

“Did he forget you play for the Harpies?”

“He’s forgotten a lot of things”

“Do you still want to be with him?”

“I don’t know, the things he said, they were cruel.”

“You should do what you feel is right. You should go to the Burrow and talk to your parents about it”

“My parents?”

“I mean, it’s been your home forever. And you’re right to defend it to him. He doesn’t know what you’ve been through, he doesn’t know what the Burrow represents to you”

“Maybe I should stay at the Burrow for a while. Think some things through”

“And it’ll be good to spend time with your family”

“Yes, can you get my things from the flat? I don’t want to see Tommy right now”

“Um, don’t you have enough things at the Burrow?”

Ginny wondered why Hermione didn’t want to go, but then she saw a tie on the floor. 

“Malfoy’s here isn’t he?” Ginny asked

“What? No, why would you bring that up?”

“Because his tie is on your floor”

Hermione buried her face in her hands. 

“Yes, he’s here”

“You could have said something”

“There’s not way of saying that nicely”

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair”

“It’s ok Ginny really”

“Right, I’ll go”

“I mean, I would, it’s just that it’s his birthday today and-”

“His birthday? Are you doing something scandalous? You better close the floo then”

“Ginny!” Hermione said embarrassed

“Happy Birthday Malfoy!” Ginny yelled down the hallway

“Thanks Red!” Draco yelled back

Ginny smiled and then waved to her as she walked into the floo. Hermione closed the floo and walked back to her room. She found Draco sitting on her bed eating the cake. He had eaten half the cake already. 

“How can you eat all that and not get fat?” Hermione asked

“Hmm?” Draco said as he continued to eat

Hermione dropped the bathrobe to the floor. Draco stopped eating and levitated the cake onto the dresser. Hermione pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

“Ready to celebrate your birthday?” Hermione asked


End file.
